Games involving the moving of rolling objects to particular points on a course generally utilize the propulsion of spherical balls with mallets and players only have sporadic control over the movement of the ball. The players are not able to maneuver the ball with any great amount of precision. In addition, such games are usually not adaptable for indoor play.